


[復四]【盾冬】終於結束的起點

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 這不是終點，而是前往幸福的起始點。復四結局後劇透有，如果說我在上篇感想裡說復四結局是我理性上能接受的最好結局，那上篇塗鴉以及這篇文就是我感性上對空白處所補充的『如果是這樣就更好了』的部分。盾冬Only，九千多字的甜文，還請慢慢看。





	[復四]【盾冬】終於結束的起點

＿＿＿

 

 

　　位於紐約復仇者大樓內的史蒂夫專屬寢室中，在史蒂夫的帶領下，跟在他身後的巴奇剛走進，門一關起，史蒂夫就轉過身，對著巴奇伸出雙臂。

　　在眼睜睜看著巴奇化成灰的五年後，史蒂夫終於能將巴奇緊擁在懷中，輕輕拍撫他的背，帶著些許顫音，低聲說出了這五年來，自己心裡最想說出的話。

　　「歡迎回來，巴奇。」

　　聽著那比記憶中更多了幾分滄桑的低啞嗓音，回想著方才史蒂夫面容上像是哭泣的笑容，巴奇沒有開口，只是同樣伸出雙手，輕拍著史蒂夫的背。

　　感受著來自背上的規律拍撫，以及懷中巴奇的心跳及體溫，史蒂夫覺得自己應該開口對巴奇說些什麼，明明自己這五年來常常都在想，要是他能再一次見到巴奇，他會想跟他說什麼。

　　但現在，朝思暮想的巴奇就在自己懷抱中，史蒂夫卻只是闔上了雙眼，沉浸在巨大犧牲後所得來的巨大勝利的複雜情緒中，久久不能言語。

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　歷經了失落的五年、艱辛的奮鬥，他們犧牲了娜塔莎、東尼的生命，以及布魯斯的右手臂，才換來了那些一度消逝的生命全部回到了五年後的當下，以及來自2014年的薩諾斯彷彿報應般，如同五年前被他的彈指化成灰的那些生命一樣，消逝在風中。

　　之後復仇者們忙著收拾殘局，沒有多餘的時間敘舊，直到剛才共同參與完東尼‧史塔克備極哀榮的葬禮後，大部分的復仇者們才陸陸續續來到了位於紐約的復仇者大樓，在逝去的感傷以及重逢的歡欣中緬懷著逝去的同伴們，並談論著關於這五年來所發生的事。

　　最後，這場帶著追思意義的聚會在由史蒂夫先舉起酒杯向東尼及娜塔莎致上悼詞之後，結束在大夥紛紛舉杯，為這次勝利的偉大犧牲獻上最大敬意的高呼聲中。

　　在索爾將雷神之錘交給史蒂夫離開後，因為還有一個歸還寶石的任務必須完成，所以負責這項任務的布魯斯跟史蒂夫，以及陪著史蒂夫的巴奇跟山姆都一同留了下來。

　　低頭將視線緩緩掃視著眼前臉色都不太好的三人，尤其是特別糟糕的史蒂夫，布魯斯心裡有些擔心。

　　在他們開始著手進行時間旅行的計畫之後－－或者更正確來說，自從五年前那一場宇宙浩劫之後－－他們這些生存下來的『倖存者』幾乎都沒有好好闔上雙眼過。

　　而且現在他們失去了娜塔莎跟東尼，布魯斯自己都難以從胸口莫大的沉痛中釋懷，更何況史蒂夫還是要負責親自穿越量子空間去交還寶石的人。

　　於是布魯斯拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，在綠色的大臉上露出和善微笑，對他勸道：「我想你們應該也累了，寶石可以明天再歸還，今天先好好休息。」

　　「但……」

　　面露疑惑的史蒂夫才剛開口，雙手插在腰間口袋，站在他身後的巴奇就歪斜著腦袋，問出了史蒂夫心裡想問的話。

　　「不是應該盡早歸還寶石比較好？」

　　「我們只要能確實在寶石被帶離時空的瞬間將寶石還回去，不論我們這裡何時出發，對那個時空來說，寶石可以說是從未離開過。」

　　聽完布魯斯的解釋後，站在巴奇身旁的山姆繼續問：「所以理論上來說，就算我們過了五十年、一百年，甚至幾百萬年後再歸還，也是沒問題的？」

　　「……理論上來說，是的。」沒想到山姆會那麼說的布魯斯表情有些微妙地點了點頭。

　　但很快地，布魯斯正色道：「但我已經跟古一大師約定好了，而且這些無限寶石的力量太過強大，留在我們這裡越久，滋生事端的可能性越大，能盡量避免危機就盡量避免。」

　　「那麼，我們更應該現在立即歸還寶石。」

　　看著史蒂夫臉上展現著堅毅的神情，卻也掩蓋不住的疲累，布魯斯有些困擾地笑著。

　　「倒也不必那麼急，我們這幾天都沒好好睡，雖然已經有過經驗，穿越量子空間依然十分危險，你還記得史考特變成老人又變成嬰兒的樣子嗎？我希望最起碼出發時你的身心能維持在健康的狀態。」

　　一口氣說完後，布魯斯看向史蒂夫身後的巴奇跟山姆，像是在徵詢他們的意見，其實更像是在拜託他們幫忙勸服史蒂夫。

　　「你們說是不是？」

　　聽到穿越量子空間可能會有的危險，巴奇跟山姆對望一眼，同時看向史蒂夫，並伸出手，一人一邊搭著他左右兩旁的肩膀。

　　「布魯斯說的沒錯，史蒂夫。」

　　在山姆說完後，史蒂夫張開了口，似乎還想堅持。

　　「你必須先好好休息，兄弟。」

　　但巴奇溫柔的勸言讓史蒂夫閉上了嘴，揚起眉毛，將視線在對自己充滿關懷的三張面孔掃過。

　　「我知道了、我知道了……」臉上慢慢浮現起無奈中帶著感謝的笑容，史蒂夫深深地嘆了一口氣，點了點頭，「明天再歸還寶石，今晚我們大家都先好好休息。」

　　聽到史蒂夫的回答，其他三人臉上才露出了放鬆的笑容。

　　於是，四人一同走到了復仇者大樓內成員的寢室區域，在與山姆跟布魯斯道晚安，並看著他們分別回到各自的寢室內後，史蒂夫跟巴奇也走到了相鄰的寢室門前。

　　「晚安，史蒂夫。」

　　在史蒂夫拉住了向自己道完晚安後正打算舉起手開啟自己寢室門的巴奇的手時，他只是轉頭看向史蒂夫，臉上的表情並沒有很意外。

　　兩雙充滿著各種情愫跟思緒的眼眸在靜默的空氣中交纏。

　　其實巴奇早就從史蒂夫望著自己的眼神中察覺到他想與自己獨處的意念，再說他自己也很想陪著史蒂夫，但他有點擔心，要是自己跟著史蒂夫走進他房裡，恐怕不只是單純睡覺而已。

　　現在的史蒂夫應該先好好泡個熱水澡，在舒適溫暖的床鋪上睡上一覺，有什麼事都等他明日歸還寶石回來之後再說。

　　「……你得好好休息，史蒂夫。」

　　「巴克，沒有你在身旁，我沒辦法睡著。」

　　然而，在聽到史蒂夫低聲說出的話語後，除了跟著史蒂夫走進他房裡以外，巴奇再也沒有別種選擇。

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　就像巴奇所想的，他一走進房裡，門才剛關起，史蒂夫就轉身用他那強而有力的雙臂緊緊擁抱著他。

　　盡管史蒂夫的力道大得讓巴奇有些難以呼吸，也擔心他受傷的部位，但只要一想到雖然自己在五年前化成了灰，實際上來說更像是直接瞬移到了五年後，而史蒂夫是確確實實地熬過了五年的光陰，巴奇就止不住的心疼。

　　輕輕拍撫著史蒂夫的背，感受到擁抱著自己的力道稍微減輕，巴奇抬起頭看向那雙含著淚水的藍眸，他的臉上雖剃去了鬍鬚，卻比自己印象中更加滄桑，巴奇心中又酸又疼，卻也充滿了驕傲與感謝。

　　「你這都有白頭髮了……」撫摸著史蒂夫鬢邊的幾縷白髮，巴奇微微一笑，溫柔地低語，「這五年來，辛苦你了。」

　　史蒂夫垂下了雙眼，牽起嘴角，「我比你老了，巴奇。」

　　「是比我成熟了。」

　　巴奇笑了笑，接著像是想到了什麼似的將視線放在史蒂夫健壯的腹肌上。

　　「至少比起那位雷神……你的變化不算很大。」

　　「……因為他失去的已超出了他的心理負荷，我能理解他的自暴自棄……」將額頭抵在巴奇的額上，史蒂夫的聲音低沉得可怕，「當初我們得知薩諾斯毀了無限寶石的那份絕望……即使現在，我依然不能忘。」

　　在參加東尼的葬禮時以及之後大夥在這裡相聚時，史蒂夫一直在想，記憶中，上一次這裡聚集那麼多同伴是很久以前，為了慶祝奪取洛基權杖的作戰順利成功及歡送索爾回去他的故鄉阿斯嘉德的派對。

　　那個時候大家都還活著，史蒂夫也才因剛發現巴奇還活著，而找到了新的目標，他麻煩山姆替他協尋巴奇的下落，並比之前更加積極參與復仇者的活動，開始試著融入這個七十年後的世界，只為了等尋到巴奇後，能給他一個相對安穩的生活。

　　之後發生了許許多多的事，他重新找回了巴奇，卻又因自己的無能為力而再度失去，這五年，史蒂夫又再度被剛從冰塊裡甦醒時，那種覺得自己與此世毫無聯繫的孤獨籠罩。

　　直到不計一切代價的犧牲稍微彌補了他們的失敗之後，此刻終於能將巴奇擁在懷中的史蒂夫，依然是喜悅大於哀傷。

　　低頭望著巴奇，史蒂夫恍惚間想起了那句東尼曾經對自己說過，而自己又對娜塔莎說過的話。

　　要是她跟東尼能看到剛才大家都在這裡的景像，以及得知史蒂夫此刻內心的決意，一定會替自己感到開心吧。

　　或許，為了巴奇、為了自己，也是為了逝去的友人，史蒂夫今後應該要開始為了自己跟巴奇的幸福而活著。

　　史蒂夫會急著想快點歸還寶石，也是因為他想盡早將自己應盡的責任完成，才能夠靜下心來，好好地將這五年來的心情、對巴奇的思念，以及未來的方向好好整理一下。

　　忽然間，巴奇的輕聲道歉將史蒂夫的思緒拉回現實。

　　「史蒂夫……我很抱歉。」

　　「巴奇？」心裡一驚，史蒂夫訝異地看著巴奇臉上的歉疚，不解地說，「不用道歉，你什麼錯都沒有。」

　　輕輕搖了搖頭，巴奇將手搭在史蒂夫的手臂上，輕聲低語著內心由衷的抱歉。

　　「我明明答應過你，要陪著你直到時間的盡頭，在你最難過的時候，卻總是沒能陪在你身邊……對不起。」

　　史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，然後牽起嘴角，先是搖了搖頭，又往下垂，咬住顫抖的嘴唇，試著阻止自己哭出來，好一會才抬頭看著巴奇，但巴奇帶著歉意的溫柔笑容在史蒂夫的視線中逐漸模糊。

　　「……這不是……你的錯……而且你現在回來了……這樣就……」

　　史蒂夫最後還是沒能把話說完，他的哽咽慢慢成了嗚咽，淚水從他低垂著的臉不斷滴落地面，就好像要將這五年來的所有痛苦哀愁一口氣宣洩而出似地。

　　巴奇的眼淚也在他的臉上蜿蜒而下，輕輕地拍著史蒂夫的背，陪伴著他，兩人就這麼靜靜地相擁而泣。

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　不知過了多久，先止住了淚水的巴奇默默地等著史蒂夫也停下哭泣，才心疼地抹去史蒂夫的淚痕，「……你的眼都腫了。」

　　史蒂夫也憐惜地撫摸著巴奇紅腫的眼，「你也是……」

　　兩人沉默地望著彼此紅腫的雙眼，然後同時笑出了聲。

　　在這場發洩似的痛哭之後，他們－－特別是史蒂夫內心的憂鬱也消散了許多，看出這點的巴奇在心中悄悄鬆了一口氣，拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂。

　　「等會去浴室泡熱水澡時，記得用熱毛巾敷一下眼睛，不然明天山姆他們看到還以為發生了什麼。」

　　但史蒂夫並沒如巴奇所想的那樣鬆開擁抱巴奇的雙手，他的手只是移動了位置，來到了巴奇的頸項間。

　　掌心與手指輕輕拂摸在自己敏感肌膚上的感觸讓巴奇微微一顫，而史蒂夫的下一句話更是讓巴奇身軀不由自主地開始發燙。

　　「……何不讓什麼真的發生？」

　　低啞著嗓子，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇不放的那雙發紅的眼眸，並非剛才哭泣的痕跡，更多來自那毫不隱藏的火熱慾望。

　　「史蒂夫……」

　　來自摯友兼愛人強烈的性暗示讓巴奇心臟彷彿受到了衝擊，連帶下腹內也升起了熱潮。

　　巴奇比誰都了解史蒂夫，他知道史蒂夫平素看起來像個禁慾派，其實只是因為他內在的慾火一旦點燃就很難熄滅，尤其在面對自己時，不動用自制力去壓抑，很可能會在激情之下做出什麼衝動的行為。

　　重逢之後巴奇時常親身體會，特別是剛確認彼此心意的那一晚，巴奇還以為自己會被史蒂夫做死在床上。

　　巴奇不怕承受史蒂夫的熱情－－事實上對於能夠從體內感受史蒂夫對自己的熱情他是很喜歡的－－但不是現在。

　　今晚史蒂夫應該要好好休息，確保明天歸還寶石的任務能安全順利的完成，而不是在自己身上浪費珍貴的體力跟休息時間。

　　「不行，你應該……」

　　然而巴奇拒絕的話沒能說完就消失在史蒂夫的嘴裡。

　　這個吻就像是導火線，將情慾迅速引燃在兩人之間，越是吻著巴奇，史蒂夫的情緒就越發激動，從唇舌舔拭的交纏，到唇齒啃咬的侵略，只花了不到一分鐘的時間。

　　史蒂夫的舌頭在巴奇柔暖濕潤的口腔內肆意侵略，或許是剛才哭過，這個吻是如此炙熱，並帶著些許苦澀的鹹味，但吻了一會，又感受到了熟悉的甜蜜，讓史蒂夫怎麼也停不下來。

　　對巴奇來說，他跟史蒂夫的這個吻距離他上次回到瓦干達是將近半個月前，但對史蒂夫來說，卻已經超過了五年。

　　自從目睹索爾砍下薩諾斯的頭後，史蒂夫曾經一度以為這次他是真的輸了，無可挽回的失敗造成全宇宙一半的生命消逝，而他也永遠失去了巴奇。

　　這五年來他沒有一晚安心入眠，每次睡前都暗自盼望著一切只是場噩夢，醒來時巴奇就在自己身旁，但每次睜開眼，迎接他的都是不變的絕望。

　　即使此時巴奇已回到自己懷裡，就算此刻自己正吻著巴奇，史蒂夫內心深處依然有著難以掩埋的恐懼，生怕要是自己就這麼睡去，醒來時又會絕望地發現，現在的這一切，都只是他的又一場美夢，就像這五年來的每一個夜晚。

　　所以現在，史蒂夫渴望著用全副身心去好好確認巴奇的存在。

　　史蒂夫激情的吻讓巴奇有些站不住腳，要不是被強壯的雙臂禁錮著，他只怕就要癱在史蒂夫的懷中－－雖然現在的狀況也差不了多少。

　　「……嗯……等……你應該……嗯……」但巴奇仍然試著在被史蒂夫熱吻的空隙間提醒著他，「要好好……唔……休息……」

　　面對巴奇的努力，史蒂夫總算依依不捨地離開巴奇的唇，用雙手捧著他紅通通的臉，望著巴奇氣喘吁吁的模樣，微微一笑。

　　「放心，巴奇，我一定會好好休息……」但巴奇才剛要鬆口氣，就因史蒂夫接下來說的話而顫慄，「在我好好擁抱你以後。」

　　史蒂夫眼眸中的熱切及恐懼終於讓巴奇放棄了抵抗，無奈又期待地閉上了雙眼，放鬆身體，順從地任由史蒂夫脫去自己全身的衣物。

　　當史蒂夫的手掌滑到他的大腿內側時，巴奇甚至還主動分開雙腿，好讓史蒂夫能更加輕鬆地卡入自己雙腿間。

　　但史蒂夫並沒有馬上進入他，在將自身卡入巴奇的雙腿間後，史蒂夫只是凝視著巴奇，用自己的雙眼、雙手及嘴唇，細細地愛撫著巴奇，從每一根鬍鬚、髮絲一直到每一吋肌膚，確認他全身上下每一處都完好無缺。

　　「唔……啊……」

　　被如此珍惜地愛撫著，被愛的幸福感讓巴奇覺得自己全身都在發燙，難以抑制地從顫抖的唇瓣中輕輕嘆息，而史蒂夫只是一點一點吻著他，從光滑的額頭、挺拔的鼻尖、微翹的唇瓣、凹陷的鎖骨，直至富有彈性的胸前。

　　泛紅肌膚上微微滲出的汗珠凝結在顫抖著的小小肉粒上，晶瑩剔透，彷彿在引誘史蒂夫品嚐，於是史蒂夫應邀張開了嘴。

　　「啊！」

　　敏感的乳尖被濕暖的唇舌含住的強烈刺激讓巴奇忍不住縮起了身軀，發出一聲驚呼，下意識地想掙脫，卻反而被史蒂夫壓到了牆邊，更加肆意地吸吮、咬嚙。

　　在史蒂一邊夫品味著巴奇的乳尖，一邊將手滑到了巴奇的股間，握住了他那因胸前的刺激而勃起的性器時，巴奇顫抖得更加厲害了。

　　在史蒂夫的挑弄下，難耐的酸軟快感不斷湧上，讓巴奇不住顫抖，除了搖晃著腦袋，咬住嘴唇，試著壓抑羞恥的呻吟以免被隔壁寢室的山姆跟布魯斯他們聽到外，什麼都做不到。

　　「嗚、嗯嗯……別……史蒂……夫……啊……啊……！」

　　高亢的低吟聲中，滿臉通紅的巴奇解放在史蒂夫手裡，氣還沒喘過來，史蒂夫的唇就湊了上來，伴隨著啾啾的水聲，兩根濕熱的舌頭在唇間親密交纏著。

　　一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫將他的雙腿抬了起來，用自身的火熱堅挺磨蹭著巴奇已濕成一片的溫熱下體，龜頭慢慢頂開那早已習慣被侵入的緊小入口。

　　巴奇背靠在牆面上，雙手環繞著史蒂夫的肩背，盡量放鬆自己，以便史蒂夫能順利進入。

　　「唔……哈啊……嗯……」

　　在巴奇的協助下，史蒂夫一點一點插入，又一點一點抽出，每一次的進入都更加深入，直到終於將整根都完全埋入，細細感受著被濕熱的柔肉包裹的快感。

　　與摯愛終於合為一體是如此的快樂，史蒂夫抬頭望向巴奇，那張因情慾跟幸福感而脹紅的臉龐，讓史蒂夫不知該怎麼處理此刻從自己心裡湧上的激盪情緒，只能藉由不斷親吻著巴奇才能稍稍宣洩。

　　巴奇上下兩處也熱情地回應著史蒂夫，特別是內部，每次史蒂夫用舌頭舔過口腔黏膜時，都跟著不住地收縮，像是在催促著史蒂夫快點動起來，於是史蒂夫抓著巴奇的腰，開始了律動。

　　「啊……啊……！」

　　原本巴奇還試著壓抑呻吟，但隨著史蒂夫的抽插越發激烈，肉體拍擊的聲響越來越響亮，快感也越發強烈，讓巴奇拋去了羞恥心，在史蒂夫帶給他的歡愉中忘情嘶喊著。

　　終於，在一次又深又重的撞擊下，先被史蒂夫操到了高潮的巴奇在空白的快樂中，顫抖著感受史蒂夫在自己體內釋放的溫熱，兩人再度吻在了一起。

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　相隔許久的熱烈情事結束後，史蒂夫扶著被自己操到痠軟無力的巴奇一起到浴室內沖洗身軀，然後一同進入了充滿溫暖熱水的浴缸中。

　　史蒂夫從身後抱著巴奇，浸泡在溫度適中的熱水中，舒服得讓原本就很疲累的兩人都有些昏昏欲睡。

　　閉目養神了一會後，史蒂夫睜開眼睛，將下巴靠在巴奇的肩膀上，輕輕問道：「……你比較喜歡回到布魯克林，還是瓦干達？」

　　原本已經閉上了眼睛的巴奇回頭看向史蒂夫。

　　「……你呢？」

　　史蒂夫看著巴奇微笑，「其實只要有你在，哪裡都好。」

　　「史蒂夫……」

　　長長地呼了一口氣，史蒂夫說出了自己的決定。

　　「我在想……等我回來後，也該將未來交給那些年輕孩子們了。」

　　垂下了眼睛，巴奇思考了一會，低聲說：「……山姆會很難過。」

　　「當然，我不會馬上離開，如果山姆願意，我們倆可以一起從旁協助他成為新的美國隊長，等一切都上軌道後，我們再找個時機引退。」

　　「他會樂壞了。」

　　歪著腦袋，巴奇笑了笑，然後想了一下，將手覆在到史蒂夫環抱著在自己小腹的手背上，輕輕開口。

　　「我很想陪你一起去還寶石……但我知道，你不會願意。」

　　史蒂夫點了點頭，「我希望你好好待在這裡，等我回來。」

　　「……我只要你答應我一件事，」緊緊握著史蒂夫的手，巴奇祈求似地對史蒂夫說，「無論如何，一定要平安無事回來。」

　　「我會的，巴奇，」吻著巴奇濕濕的頭髮，史蒂夫呢喃般地對他承諾，「我一定會四肢健全地回到你身邊」

　　閉著雙眼，好一會後，巴奇才輕聲低語著：「那就好。」

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　史蒂夫的確遵守了承諾。

　　坐在復仇者大樓的交誼廳內，巴奇看著身旁白髮蒼蒼的史蒂夫。

　　他平安無事、四肢健全地回來了，只是蒼老了許多。

　　當看到史蒂夫短短幾秒後的劇烈變貌，布魯斯雖然一開始相當驚慌，焦急地對史蒂夫問是不是出了什麼差錯，但史蒂夫只是平靜地微笑，還反過來安慰布魯斯，跟他說並不是布魯斯的操作出了問題。

　　但布魯斯依然慌亂地趕緊帶著他們回到了復仇者大樓內，緊張地審視著史蒂夫的身體狀況，直到確認除了生理年齡為八十多歲的老人外，其他部分都很正常，他跟山姆才鬆了一口氣。

　　而整個過程中，巴奇都只是安安靜靜地陪在史蒂夫身旁。

　　雖然布魯斯跟山姆都很好奇史蒂夫發生了什麼，但由於史蒂夫只是微笑著，不願意多說什麼，他們也不好太去探人隱私。

　　既然史蒂夫身體狀況看起來還算不錯，就如同一開始說好的，歸還寶石後回歸各自的生活，史蒂夫的情況就等待日後再跟其他復仇者們說明。

　　扶著蒼老的史蒂夫回到了位於復仇者總部內的史蒂夫專屬寢室後，巴奇溫柔地微笑著，伸出雙臂，將史蒂夫擁在懷中，輕輕拍撫他的背，然後低聲說出了這些年來史蒂夫最想聽到的話。

　　「歡迎回來，史蒂夫。」

　　史蒂夫布滿皺紋與風霜的面容上，慢慢地露出了笑容。

　　看著史蒂夫左手無名指上的戒指，巴奇什麼都沒問，因為他知道史蒂夫想說的時候就會說，而他會等，對巴奇來說只要史蒂夫身體健康地回來就夠了。

　　「你餓不餓？要不要吃點什麼？」

　　「我好想念你做的蘋果派。」

　　聽到史蒂夫的回答，巴奇開心地笑了。

　　「我現在就去做，你在這等我一下。」

　　一個多小時後，兩人坐在床邊一同分享著現泡的紅茶跟熱呼呼的蘋果派。

　　用以老人來說相當驚人的速度跟食量吃掉了三分之二的蘋果派，並喝完一整杯紅茶後，史蒂夫心滿意足地嘆了口氣。

　　「還是你的蘋果派最好吃。」

　　「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

　　看著巴奇掩不住笑意的臉，史蒂夫像是想到了什麼似地，開口說道：「……我在歸還靈魂寶石的時候遇到了紅骷髏……你還記得他嗎？」

　　「我記得……」巴奇心有餘悸地呼了一口氣，「還好你的臉沒像他那樣。」

　　想起當時巴奇驚愕的表情，史蒂夫揚起眉毛笑了笑，「除了遇到他以外我一路上都很順利……直到最後在2012年歸還權杖跟時間寶石時出了點小意外。」

　　意識到史蒂夫是在向自己說明他身上究竟發生過什麼，巴奇看向史蒂夫。

　　「我應該還沒跟你說過，當初在取得權杖時，我遇到了那個時候的我自己，他誤會我是洛基變身的，所以擋在我面前。」

　　「哇喔，那一定很難纏。」

　　「是的，所以我對他說了……我對那時候的他，說出了你還活著的事實。」

　　聽到這裡，巴奇臉上露出了恍然大悟的表情，而史蒂夫也輕輕點了點頭。

　　「他無論如何都要我說出你的下落，我也不希望你在九頭蛇下繼續被控制，所以我就乾脆幫助他，把那個時候的你救了出來，順便消滅了九頭蛇。」

　　「那很好。」

　　「然後，我的量子裝備就是在那個時候被弄壞了，」史蒂夫慢慢地舉起右手背，上下翻轉著，「而且我跟那時候的我跟你商量後，將真相直接告訴了那時候的東尼。」

　　巴奇屏住了氣息，而史蒂夫低垂著眼。

　　「雖然不至於像我們那時候一樣，但東尼還是好長一段時間不肯理會我們，所以我回不來，只好留在那裡，一邊幫忙那裡的復仇者一邊等待，等著那裡的東尼諒解，他們願意幫我製作量子穿越的機器，我才有辦法回來。」

　　「但你到這個年紀的話，史塔克應該已經……」

　　「雖然我還有參加那個時候的我們的結婚典禮，但我其實並沒有在那裡待那麼久的時間，我會變成這樣，是回來之後。」

　　「布魯斯說過的，穿越量子空間的意外？」

　　史蒂夫點了點頭，然後握住了巴奇的手。

　　「其實我在離開前的一小時前就回來了，遠遠看著你們……還有年輕的我自己走過來，為了避免再次發生什麼意外，我就先躲在一旁。」

　　「……所以，你從未離開過，」巴奇回握著史蒂夫的手，溫柔地低語，「甚至在離開前就已經在了。」

　　凝視著巴奇許久，史蒂夫從自己上衣外套的口袋裡，取出一枚戒指。

　　「……我一直沒跟你說，這是我五年前就買好的，原本想在你生日那天交給你……但薩諾斯的出現讓我延遲到了今天。」

　　舉起自己的左手，史蒂夫將跟自己右手拿著的戒指成對的左手無名指上的戒指展示在巴奇眼前。

　　「從那時候到現在，這些年來我一直都隨身攜帶著，每當我想念你時，我就會握著這枚戒指，想著總有一天一定要親手交給你……」

　　史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，輕輕問道：「現在，你願意收下嗎？」

　　聽著史蒂夫說出近乎求婚的話語，巴奇臉上又驚又喜，伸出了手，看著史蒂夫將那枚戒指放到自己掌心中。

　　鑲著海藍寶石的內側，刻著史蒂夫的名字縮寫以及一個日期，巴奇睜大了雙眼，那是他們在布魯克林的小巷子裡初次相遇的那一天。

　　「……你居然記得？」

　　「我從沒一刻忘記過。」

　　心中充滿了難以言喻的感動，巴奇看著史蒂夫慢慢將戒指套進自己左手的無名指上，帶著哽咽地笑道：「你什麼時候連尺寸都量過了？」

　　史蒂夫笑了笑，「早在你的左手還沒裝在你左肩上的時候。」

　　「你這臭小子……」

　　巴奇甜蜜地低罵著，淚水在紅通通的眼眶裡打轉，而他的左手與史蒂夫緊緊相握在一起，兩枚對戒彼此相連，閃耀著光彩。

　　他們知道，一切只是剛開始。

　　從今以後，他們終於能攜手並肩，相伴著走在幸福的人生道路上。

　　直到時間的盡頭。


End file.
